Sweet Revenge
by b0oRadley23
Summary: During the final moments of the battle between Cato and Thresh, Cato must fight not just for survival, but also for revenge. This is Thresh's death told from Cato's perspective


_**Hi, thankyou so much for reading my story, I hope you enjoy it. At the moment it's only a one-shot, but I'm considering continuing it all the way up to Cato's death. Please comment whether you think I should keep on going with it and review it if you like it and tell me how you think I could improve on, any advice is welcomed, thanks**_

Sweet Revenge

Rain pours down my face, mixing with the beads of sweat that line my forehead, stinging as the droplets run into the open gash carved across my cheek. Heart pounding as adrenaline pumps through my body I lunge towards Thresh knocking him to the ground. His fist collides with my jaw, sending a searing jolt of pain through my body. Thunder roars deep in the background, echoing each vicious attack as we wrestle for our lives. Grabbing the rock that lies next to him I smash it against his head, letting the full force of my anger power the deadly stroke. Lightning flashes across the sky, lighting up his face, revealing a glint in his eye as he continues to fight, ignoring the river of blood that now flows from the side of his head. As frustration and rage take over my soul, pushing me to fight harder, I gain the upper hand. Climbing on top of him, I manage to pin him down and subdue his thrashing arms.

Digging my knee deep into his gut I smile sadistically as he lets out an agonizing gasp. "I saw what you did to her" I snarl, leaning in close to his face while pushing against him harder. He grits his teeth determined to not show the pain. "I saw what you did to Clove" I repeat, shouting over rumbling thunder, "she was all I had left and you took her. You took away my little Clove and now, you're going to pay..." Before I even get a chance to finish, I suddenly find myself being pushed to the ground.

A wave of shock swells inside me as Thresh's figure looms over me, a flash of lightning illuminating his monstrous silhouette. Under my breath I curse at my foolishness. I paused for too long, stupidly giving him time to regather his strength. I know I should have just killed him quickly, but Clove's little voice rang distantly in my ear, screaming at me to make it as slow and painful as possible, to savour each sweet moment of revenge. But now, lying in the mud, paralyzed by fear, the opportunity has gone.

Fear. That's a new emotion for me, I think, letting out a stifled snort at this realization. All my life I've felt in control and never had to deal with something as weak and pathetic as fear. But I suppose that's what the Capitol does. They turn your life upside down and change who you are until you don't even recognize yourself anymore. But that's not the end of their sadistic fun. Most cruelly of all, they take away everything that you love...

Suddenly Thresh's deep voice interrupts my thoughts, bringing me back to the vicious game at hand. "She killed Rue, so I killed her. A life for a life" he spits out, every syllable drenched with hatred. Confusion flicks across my face for a second as I register what he's saying. But he's wrong. Clove wasn't the one who killed the little girl from 11, Marvel did and he paid dearly for it. For a small moment I almost feel sympathy towards Thresh whose heart has also been broken by the death of a district partner, but I quickly dismiss this thought, as kindnesses is a weakness and there is no room for being weak during the Hunger Games.

Out of the corner of my eye I spot my sword which I lost early in the battle. As Thresh reaches down to pick up the bloodied rock I quickly pull myself to my feet and grab the forgotten sword. With all the force I can muster, I suddenly lunge forwards, driving it deep into Thresh's chest. As all life drains from his eyes I let out an insane laugh. Thunder echoes across the arena, masking the sound of his canon as he falls to the ground. Glaring down at his face, an expression of surprise now forever etched across it, I whisper "a life for a life" before disappearing through the trees as a deathly silence fills the air.


End file.
